


Разница

by Prokopyan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prokopyan/pseuds/Prokopyan
Summary: Отчаявшийся алкоголик ищет признаки жизни у швейной машинки.





	Разница

Видели вы хоть раз работу швейной машинки? Скрытый внутри механизм работает быстро и точно, игла легко вонзается в ткань – а ты знай, указывай направление. С андроидами то же самое: невидимая программа, точные действия, следование приказам. Поначалу вызывает восхищение, но очень легко привыкнуть. Неделя совместной работы, и ты уже не коллега, а оператор станка.  
Проблема в том, что никто не мечтает стать оператором станка. И в полицию уж точно идут не за скучным, монотонным и выматывающим трудом. Нет, конечно, отчёты никто не отменял – вот только за отчётами всегда можно подумать о деле, спрятанном за сухими строчками. Если же за тебя всё делает андроид, никакого дела нет.  
– Лейтенант Андерсон, прошу вас мыслить объективно. У меня больше шансов найти все улики на месте преступления, так как моё зрение…  
– В жопу объективность.   
Андроид наконец-то умолк. Замер в том же положении, точно подвисший компьютер, уставился в одну точку. Не иначе, рассматривал варианты ответа: «Продолжение беседы вызовет агрессию со стороны лейтенанта Андерсона с вероятностью 69%. Намёк на разговор в нашу первую встречу снизит вероятность до 47%. Смена темы предотвратит проявления агрессии, сдержанное раздражение сохранится с вероятностью 96%».  
– Хэнк, позвольте мне пойти первым.  
«Сбоит твоя программа, парень», – подумал Хэнк и вытащил пистолет.  
– Чёрта-с-два ты сдохнешь у меня на руках ещё раз.  
Коннор моргнул, нервно дёрнулось веко на правом глазу. Люди вновь не поддавались машинному анализу, не вписывались в рамки из эффективности, рациональности, безопасности. Девианты даже для девиантов.  
– Считай, что ты меня прикрываешь, – усмехнулся Хэнк, зная, что Коннора это мало утешит. – И пойдём уже, пока не все подозреваемые удрали.  
– Никто не выходил из здания, пока мы разговаривали. Я настроил микрофон на высокую чувствительность, и услышал бы, если бы открылась задняя дверь или разбилось окно, – механически отчитался андроид, а затем вдруг посмотрел на Хэнка насмешливым, всё равно что человеческим взглядом. – И да, я знаю, что это была всего лишь фигура речи.  
«Сраный тостер», – выругался мысленно тот, но вслух ничего не сказал. Нечего препираться с андроидом, когда у тебя перед носом стоит потенциальное укрытие девиантов. Надо идти.  
Коннор послушно пошёл следом, хотя прямого приказа так и не получил. Что ни говори, а он умел считывать настроение и градус напряжённости и не спорить, когда не было смысла. Людям бы такую способность.  
– Подожди, – негромко проговорил Хэнк, когда они оказались в гостиной.  
Коннор остановился, оглядываясь по сторонам. Заброшенный дом покидали как будто в спешке. Мебель не удосужились ни продать, ни хотя бы накрыть полотнищем. Диван оброс пылью, стал серым, как и всё в тусклом свете. На нём явно очень давно никто не спал, так что Хэнку невольно подумалось – зря всё это, никаких девиантов тут нет. Вот только не померещился же соседям свет от камина.  
– Огонь разжигали недавно – перехватил его взгляд и подтвердил Коннор.  
– Насколько – можешь сказать?  
Андроид покачал головой.  
– Самое раннее – прошлой ночью, это подтверждают и показания. Они могли уже давно уйти, пока я не вижу следов обратного. Надо обследовать остальные комнаты. Могу я идти?  
– Вместе пойдём. Куда тебе – на кухню или наверх?  
– Разумнее обследовать первый этаж. Если они попытаются сбежать через окно на втором, я сумею сориентироваться и догнать. А если выйдут через чёрную дверь, когда мы будем наверху, существует риск...  
– Я понял, понял. На кухню так на кухню.  
Втайне Хэнк готов был признать, что это глупо – оберегать андроида, которому запросто предоставят новое тело, если предыдущее повредят. Но он держал на руках это самое повреждённое тело, видел пустой взгляд в потолок, накрывал ладонью кровоточащую синим рану. И не было никакой разницы между этим и человеческой смертью.  
– Тириум в раковине, – нарушил тишину Коннор. – Он ранен, пытался перевязать рану и не сильно наследить. Зашёл с чёрного хода. Был бы фонарик, вы бы разглядели капли на полу, ведут от двери к мойке.  
– Перевязал рану и?..  
– Вышел. Скорее всего, в гостиную, иначе бы наверняка наступил в тириум.  
– А оттуда либо через парадную лестницу, либо наверх.  
Коннор согласился. Лестница под его ногами скрипела сильнее, чем когда наступал Хэнк. Звук выдавал тяжесть механического тела, ещё одно различие между ними. Хэнк невольно подмечал каждое, но не обращал уже столько внимания, как прежде. Ставил мысленную пометку и отбрасывал информацию в сторону. Всё равно знание его не спасёт.  
– Сюда, – произнёс за спиной Коннор.  
Хэнк обернулся и увидел, что тот указывает на дверь справа от лестницы. Та была плотно закрыта, хотя остальные комнаты стояли нараспашку. Выглядело и впрямь немного, но подозрительно. Хотя девиант мог и схитрить.  
– Останься здесь, – на всякий случай попросил Хэнк.  
Так девиант лишится преимущества неожиданности, не сможет убежать или напасть со спины. А уж при столкновении лицом к лицу Хэнк его задержит. Он не переоценивал себя и понимал, что на большее не способен – машины были объективно сильнее. Для этого у него и был Коннор, как бы ни хотелось бросать того на амбразуру. Впрочем, пока на амбразуру бросался только сам Хэнк.   
Он осторожно толкнул дверь и прищурился. Глаза уже привыкали к полумраку, но в комнате было темнее. Смутно виднелись очертания кровати, аляповатые стены – явно комната буйного подростка. Хэнк бросил взгляд под ноги, аккуратно переступил через загнувшийся коврик и всё же вошёл. И почти сразу заметил торчащий из-за койки ботинок.  
– Коннор, – окликнул, не отводя взгляда от девианта. – Эй, ты, поднимайся!  
– Он дезактивирован.  
На языке андроидов это означало «мёртв».  
– Я проверю другие комнаты, вдруг у него были сообщники.  
Хэнк не успел воспротивиться. Коннор вышел, а он потянулся к фонарику. Теперь не было смысла скрываться, можно было внимательнее осмотреть... Хэнк вздохнул – он не знал, как называть отключившиеся машины. Не трупами же, честное слово.  
– Всё чисто, – Коннор вернулся быстро. – Похоже, он был один. Сбежал безо всякого плана, залез в первый попавшийся пустой дом. И погиб от критической потери тириума. Пару часов назад был ещё жив.  
– Ты же говорил, что вы не живые? – припомнил Хэнк.  
– Я использую привычные для вас термины.  
Хэнк присел на корточки рядом с телом. Андроид был женщиной, модель для работы по хозяйству. Идеальная причёска даже не растрепалась, лицо выглядело кукольным, ненастоящим. Но вот глаза – такие же стеклянные, широко распахнутые, будто бы в удивлении. У Коннора в тот раз были такие же. И, возможно, поэтому Хэнк потянулся и опустил её веки.  
– Значит, вы тоже можете истечь кровью?  
– Конечно. Неглубокие ранения можно устранить самостоятельно, но для серьёзных нужна помощь специалиста, – Коннор сел рядом, оттянул в сторону импровизированную повязку. – Кухонный нож воткнули по рукоять. Она ошиблась, вытащила его по пути сюда. Вытащила бы позже, до сих пор была бы... активна.  
Он не сказал «жива» – Хэнк заметил.  
– И что её теперь ждёт?  
Коннор ответил не сразу. Хэнк бы сказал, что он анализировал ситуацию, опять выбирал подходящий ответ, но верил – это не так. Или хотел, чтобы Коннор сомневался.  
– Свалка, – когда тот заговорил, голос звучал почти механически. – Переданную ею на сервер информацию проанализируют и сотрут, саму машину разберут, проверят на наличие аномалий и утилизируют. Не уверен, что не упустил каких-то деталей, но в общих чертах всё так.  
– А могли бы дать новое тело?  
– Да, – Коннор встал. – Эта модель поставлена на поток, загрузить информацию можно в любую из выпущенных. Но с девиантами это опасно – даже если устранить записи о последних днях, могут сохраниться предпосылки для повторной девиации. Достоверно неизвестно, что именно в коде заставляет машину отклоняться от заданной программы и действительно ли проблема в коде. До тех пор, пока это не выяснится, для «Киберлайф» лучше уничтожать девиантов.  
– Хм, – Хэнк поднялся следом, поймал взгляд голубых глаз. – И ты ничего не чувствуешь по этому поводу?  
– Нет, – Коннор не замешкался ни на секунду. – Машины не чувствуют, лейтенант Андерсон. А сейчас подождите, я должен вызвать специалистов из «Киберлайф».  
Он развернулся и вышел в коридор. Хэнк поглядел вслед, перекатился с пятки на носок. Кажется, он нашёл ещё одно отличие между людьми и андроидами. Железяки гораздо хуже притворялись: чтобы подключится к сети, Коннору ни к чему было выходить из комнаты.


End file.
